Predictable
by inhighheels
Summary: Rumplestiltskin teaches Regina about power. And how to control it.


**First of all, a shout-out to Vanillasiren, who, although unintentionally, gave me some of the ideas for this story. Second, skip this if you're not interested in knowing were this story came from, go straight to "Timeline".**

**This is an attempt at something I believe should have been written a long time ago. I am not particularly good at this kind of stuff and English is not my first language, but it needed to be done.  
****It all began with me thinking "This CGI is really awful" while watching OUaT. I am a faithful HBO viewer, so I wondered how much better the effects would be if they were the ones producing the show instead of ABC.  
****There is one other thing HBO shows are famous for: they are very explicit, in every possible way (go check out **_**Sopranos**_** for violence examples and **_**True Blood**_** for nudity. **_**Game of Thrones**_** and **_**Rome**_** are also good references).  
****I ended up fixating on scenes I think are plausible to have existed, was the script not limited by PG-13 viewers.**

**And here we are. This is my so-called "HBO version" of Rumplestiltskin and Regina teaching sessions. It is a little dark, a little twisted and, as I said, explicit. No romance whatsoever, I am afraid.**

**Timeline:**** this happens after 2x05 flashbacks (The Doctor, in which Regina starts her "magic lessons"). Regina is already having classes with Rumple. However, it takes place before 1x11 flashbacks (Fruit of the Poisonous Tree, in which Leopold dies).**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Neither does HBO. It is all ABC's property.**

**Not beta-ed. Any mistakes (and, believe me, there will be some) are my own.**

Regina arrived in the woods dressed for another lesson, all in dark leather. The clothes were part of the ritual she had established for herself, the same one that helped her switch between Regina Mills, Snow White's stepmother, and the Evil Queen – as Rumplestiltskin had began to call her –, the witch.

That day, however, her lesson would be different.

"There is something I must teach you, my apprentice. It is complex to learn, much more complicated than having a heart in your hand. Requires a deeper level of control and manipulation, but I believe you're ready."

She was excited. _What level of control could be deeper than that of handling a heart?_ Despite the slight discomfort at the pitch of her stomach, she was proud of herself. If he believed she was ready, she was indeed making progress. Regina knew her magic had improved, she could see it, feel it, but it was not for magic itself that Rumplestiltskin craved. He wanted her to learn how to _manipulate_.

"Magic will be easy, dearie. The spells will come easily to you. That is not what you have to learn. What you must learn, Regina, is how to control the _power_ it gives you."

And learned she had. She applied herself to magic, body and soul, much more than she had ever applied to anything else. As Rumplestiltskin had said, the spells simply came to her, unveiling in front of her eyes, under the touch of her fingers. Handling her emotions, however, was a much bigger challenge.

He immersed her in magic and its darkness, but she had to keep her helpless young Queen façade as King Leopold's loving wife. For that, she perfected her mask.

Apparently, she had in fact done a good job, if he thought she was ready for something more complex, because he was everything but a merciful master. If he gave her a compliment, she knew she had earned it.

"Very well. And what would you have me do?"

"I must teach you, dearie, to _seduce_."

"And what use would that be? I have no intention of seducing my husband."

"This is not for your husband, dearie. Oh no. This is for what comes after Leopold."

"_After_ Leopold? I thought you had said I couldn't kill the King, that it would be too dangerous."

"Indeed you can't. But if you apply yourself to this lesson as you have applied to the control of magic, _you_ won't need to kill him."

He knew exactly what to say to seduce _her_, that much was obvious. Rumplestiltskin was well aware the only thing Regina wanted more than Snow White's heart was to be free of her husband. Once he mentioned that detail, he was positive she would be more than willing.

"When do we begin?" He smirked. _All too predictable._

"Follow me."

He took her to his castle, but to a room she had never been before. It wasn't the same she was used to be in, the one in which they practiced potions. It was much smaller and dark, with curtains keeping all sunlight trapped outside of the windows. In the middle of the room, she could see a large couch, covered in red velvet. Sitting on it, was a young man she had never seen before. His eyes were lost in the horizon, and even though he was sitting straight and breathing steadily, she knew he was not himself. _Memory spell._

"Meet… John. You have never seen him before, neither has he seen you. As you surely noticed, he is under a funny little spell, so this introduction is fairly pointless, as far as he is concerned."

"And you expect me to seduce… John, if I'm not mistaken. Make him _want_ me."

"Yes, dearie, but, you see, him wanting you can be easily accomplished.

You wear a beautiful dress, whisper a word or two in his ear, let him get a little closer than he should and, voila, he's captivated. That can be very useful, but it is not enough.  
Men who _want_ but do not get the object of their desire are not compelled to give you anything in return, dearie. Frustration is a powerful weapon, but it mostly a dangerous one, and so it must be dosed.  
I don't want you to simply seduce him, Regina. I want you to go as far as you must in order to rip out the secret I planted in his mind."

The idea scared her. Surely he didn't mean what she _thought_ he did. Or did he?

"As far as it takes?"

"Yes, dearie. There is only one way for you to make him give you what you want."

He looked at her with the most innocent of faces. "Fuck him."

He really did want her to do it. She could not believe her own ears.

"_Fuck_ him? You expect me to make love to him, here, _now_?"

"Frankly, dearie, love? Who said anything about _making love_? No, no. I want you to truly _fuck _him. Use him like you would use an object, as you have done so many times before when handling a heart."

How could he expect her to do that? She was married! To a fool of husband, but yet, _married_. Just the thought of it made her nauseous. She had already corrupted her soul to magic, she had no intention of corrupting anything else.

"I suggest you come up with a different lesson, Rumple. I will most certainly _not_ do what you bid."

"And why is that, dearie?"

"Because I don't love him. I already have to bed one man I don't love, I will not bed another."

"See, dearie, that is the problem, right there. This is _not_ about love. This is about power, just as everything else I ever thought you. You don't have to love him, you _should_ not love him, but you can still _use_ him. He might not make you feel like your precious stable boy did, but he can also make you feel something different from what Leopold does. With him, you don't have to be the obedient wife, you can be the _queen_."

He had played his game of words, now he had only to wait and see if she would take the bait.

At the mention of Daniel, Regina froze. She knew she would never again feel as he had made her feel: loved, protected, _happy_. But Rumplestiltskin was offering something she was beginning to become familiar with: power. She felt it when she used magic and felt how magic, even if just temporarily, made her forget about everything else, forget she would never be loved, forget she was trapped in a castle, with a family she would never truly be part of. She couldn't feel love, but feeling something other than emptiness was a good enough deal.

"I believe I could try to… rip out his secret."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. _Will she ever stop being so predictable?_ "That's my girl."

With that, he turned his back on her and sat on an armchair at the very corner of the room. Regina stood still, not fully understanding what was happening.

"You are… staying?"

"But of course, dearie. What would be the point of a lesson without a teacher to supervise?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Do not worry, dearie. He won't be able to see or hear me. But you will. As always, work your magic, if you have problems or doubts, all you have to do is ask and I'll show you how it is done."

The truth is she had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to kiss the man? Was she supposed to _say_ something? Was she supposed to wait for him to make a move?  
But she had no more time to think. With the flick of his wrist, Rumplestiltskin released "John" from the spell.

"W-Where am I? Who are y-you? W-What is going on?"  
He asked questions she herself didn't know the answer for.  
"It is alright. You are safe here, I won't hurt you. My name is-"

_Too intimate, dearie. Remember: power, not love._

"My name is not important. You are here because you have something I want. You _know_ something I want."  
He didn't look as scared as he had just a minute ago, but Regina knew he didn't trust her. She would have to change that.  
"I believe you are wrong. I don't have anything you want." He was one of the worst liars she had ever laid eyes on.  
"I am positive you are mistaken, dear." She stepped closer to him and sat on the couch. "You have something I want. Perhaps we could come to an agreement, if I have something _you_ want."

And there it was. _Lust._ She could see it in his eyes. Even though she wasn't entirely familiar with it, she was no fool. Some men desired her, she was well aware, and she sometimes felt their eyes on her back as she walked away from them. Of course, nobody had ever acted on these feelings. She was the queen, after all. And because the sentiment had never been mutual and she had never even given it a second thought, Regina had no idea on how to approach the situation.

"Tell me. What is it that _you_ want?" She pushed her body closer to his, not touching, but enough so that her cleavage was within the reach of his hand.

Rumplestiltskin was impressed. She had never done this, but she was quite convincing. If he let her keep up with it without creating any barriers, she would walk all over the boy. _But what would be the fun in that?_

He flicked his wrist once again.

Without any warning, John grabbed Regina's face and crashed his lips on hers, pushing her back to the couch. Her first instinct was to pull him away, but she resisted it and tried to comply with his demands. _Let him have what he wants, Regina._

He released her face, just to immediately put his hands all over her body. Brusquely, he turned her and started unclasping her corset. As disgusted as she was, she didn't stop him. He kept pulling her clothes off, her boots, her pants, everything. She was laying on the couch, her stomach pressed to the red velvet, while he worked his hands all over her skin. When the last of the lacings was thrown to the floor, he started taking his own pants off.

Regina was terrified. It was as if she was back in Leopold's bed, but this was even worse. She never wanted to be with the king, but he was not unkind to her. It wasn't pleasant, but she had learned how to endure it. With time, she knew what to do and where to touch, so it would be over sooner rather than later. But this was different. It was rough and the man was not at all thinking about her wellbeing. He was hurting her and he very clearly didn't care.

Rumplestiltskin watched from the corner of the room, pleased that he had managed to take the situation out of her control, but wondering if she would give in this easily. _Will she just… lay there? Will she simply let him have her?_ Another intervention might be necessary.

She didn't know what was worse, the certainty of being claimed like a whore by a man she didn't even know or the humiliation of doing so in front of Rumplestiltskin. He kept silent, sitting quietly in the dark, but she knew he was there, she could feel it.

The man first thrust into her without any warnings. Grabbed her waist and lifted it until she had nothing but her hands and knees on the couch. She stretched her fingers and grabbed into the fabric as strongly as she could. _It will be over soon._

_Regina, __what are you doing__?_ Rumplestiltskin's voice startled her.  
She muffled her answer in between cries. He was truly hurting her. "I am doing as you bid me."  
_No, you are not. He is in control and that is not what I commanded. He is yours, __no__t the other way around.  
_She knew he was right, but she had no idea how to stop the man inside of her.  
_Show him who has the power, Regina. Make him bend to your will.  
_Regina couldn't move, frozen by the panic that grew inside of her. She was unable to stop him or change the game, she didn't know _how_ to hold the power.

Rumplestiltskin was becoming impatient. _Is she so damaged she can't even control a harmless boy?_ He had one last card to play and he would have to use it.

_Are you a slave, Regina?_

Her eyes flashed at his words. _There we have it._

"I am everything _but_ a slave".

_Then don't __fuck__ like one._

His words hurt her more than the ache between her thighs. She had done way too much, committed herself for far too long to be called a _slave_. All she wanted was to be _free_, and he knew that better than anyone else.  
Without even thinking about her actions, she turned her body, unclasped John's hands from her waist and threw him on his back at the couch. The boy looked shocked, but not displeased.

"Now we are going to do this my way."  
She climbed on top of him, one leg at each side of his body, and brought her lips close to his right ear. "You tell me what I want to know and you get what you want. Or I leave you here to finish what you started by yourself."  
The man was petrified. He looked up at her and saw deep brown eyes, full of determination.  
"Do we have a deal?" He nodded slightly, just enough for her to understand what he meant.

It was Regina's turn to act without a warning. She slid herself in his length, getting a moan from the man.

_Much better, dearie.  
_She didn't say anything, just looked at the cornet of the room, met his gaze and started moving, taking John entirely into her. She continued her movements, slower at first and then faster.

She tried to clear her mind of everything else but pleasure. Yes, _pleasure_. It tickled through her, from the tip of her fingers to the deepest of her core. And it was just this, pleasure, nothing else. There was no love, no comfort, no pain, nothing, just flesh and sweat and moans.  
Once Regina felt his breaths getting quicker, she leaned closer again, slowing her movements, but never stopping. "Tell me."  
He looked at her, face flushed and twisted with pleasure, but didn't say a word. She stopped her ministrations and grabbed his face with her right hand " ".

Rumplestiltskin could hardly believe what he was seeing. This girl (no, **woman**) never ceased to impress him. Moments ago, she was helpless, lying on the couch, getting fucked like a whore, and now here she was, on top of the man, not only controlling him and getting what she wanted, but actually enjoying herself in the process.

"My name is-" The man started to say, but she interrupted him, grabbing his face again. "I don't want to know your name, I want your _secret_."  
He looked at her in despair "But that IS my secret! I- I swear!" He had lied to her once and this was not the same look Regina saw on his face earlier. No, this was the truth. She allowed him to continue. "Then tell me".  
John looked relieved "My name is… Rumplestiltskin".

She couldn't help but smile at his answer. _Fitting._ Of course he would trust the boy with the one secret she had already uncovered, his true name. She looked over at her master, still sitting quietly at the corner of the room. Now that she had what she needed and had finished her lesson, it was time for her to get what she _wanted_.

Regina continued to move on top of the man, letting him slid in and out of her. She threw her head back and cleared her mind, worrying about nothing but the soft moans leaving her throat. Her release was growing and she was getting closer and closer to her edge. The first time in a long time she managed to do so with something other than her own hands. And it felt _good_. When she was about to explode, she opened her eyes and looked again to the dark spot at the corner of the room, staring at the man sitting there.

She came, with his name on her lips.

He thought he would come undone right there and then. The little winx was naked, fucking that boy, throwing her hips up and down, almost at the edge and _screaming his name_.

Once she was finished, Regina left a very disoriented "John" laying on the couch. She collected her clothes from her floor, ever so slowly, and started getting dressed. In the mean time, Rumplestiltskin walked from his dark spot in her direction.

"What was that, dearie?"

"What do you mean, Rumple? This was me doing as you bid, of course."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall ever asking you to scream my name while coming undone on top of another man."

"And who told you I was screaming _your_ name, Rumple? I was screaming _his_. It is not my fault you chose to name him as you named yourself, dear. He gave me what I wanted and I decided a small good deed was in order. Why not repay the poor man by giving him the pleasure of hearing his own name coming out of my lips while I collapsed on top of him?"

And, just like that, Regina walked out of the room. It was the first time in over one hundred years Rumplestiltskin had been played in his own game.

_Not predictable at all._

**And, yeah, for those of you who are familiar with Game of Thrones, Regina played Khaleesi a little bit. I thought it was fitting.  
****Thank you for reading!**


End file.
